During his sixth year
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the death of Sirius and hearing the prophecy, Harry Potter decides that he would need to do something drastic if everyone he knew would survive this coming fight. Warning: slash, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Albus Dumbledore and Harry were sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, Tonks had just left, Molly bustling around making Harry some tea while she spoke with Dumbledore. Harry could only stare at the table in front of him as his thoughts drifted to the prophecy, he thought that he would be the one to die at Voldemort's hands, Harry couldn't even start to believe it would be him that would finish that evil bastard. After Dumbledore left, Harry ate his onion soup, he was starving, he never ate at Little Whinging for fear of Dumbledore not turning up, his stomach had been in knots, now he ate quickly, dipping his bread into the delicious soup. He spoke with Mr. Weasley for a while as he also ate some soup. When Harry finished and yawned, Mrs. Weasley had taken him up to the twins old room. Harry thought after everything that had happened and everything that he had heard, it would take him ages to fall asleep, but it didn't. The next thing he knew Ron was shouting and he was being blinded as the sun streamed brightly through the window making Harry groan.

After eating part of his breakfast that Fleur had placed across his lap and Ginny had left the room at her mother's insistence, Harry told his two best friends a little about the prophecy and his lessons with Dumbledore. Harry hadn't smiled once since before he ended up at the department of mysteries and after Sirius dying, Harry thought he never would again, until the twins telescope had given Hermione a black eye, he just couldn't stop the smile that turned to laughter that erupted from his throat.

During his stay at the Burrow Harry spent a lot of time thinking, he tried to do that alone, but Hermione and Ron never let him so he'd have to sneak away just to get five minutes of peace.

Again he was trying to sneak out when they caught up with him, 'Oh for fucks sake, give me some space will you. I'm supposed to kill that fucker so I need to work out how without the constant questions,' Harry snarled angrily then stormed out of the house to shocked looks from everyone.

Harry knew part of his anger was because he was scared, part of it was for everyone inside the strange but wonderful looking house. Harry knew they were in the worst danger just because he was close to them. Those thoughts made Harry's head spin then an idea came to him, distance himself from them, all of them including Hermione and Ron. Distance himself from everyone to keep them safe, safer Harry thought, no one was safe anymore.

So that's what Harry started to do, he was quieter, he refused to answer Hermione's endless questions on what he had been thinking, about closing his mind, about Sirius. Sirius was the hardest, the pain Harry felt ripped right to his very soul and Harry believed it would never heal. Losing Sirius was another reason Harry didn't want to get close to anyone. Ginny was constantly around and Harry knew how much she liked him, but that didn't concern Harry as much. He ignored her or treated her like he treated all the family, sometimes he was a little cold towards her in the hope she would finally put her feelings towards someone else because Harry will never feel anything more for her than just friends.

Harry was sitting on one of the twins beds when Ginny stepped into the room closing the door behind her. She sat beside Harry, took his hand and tried to kiss him. Harry knew he had to do something, he had to get her away from him before she ended up dead as well.

Harry pulled away and moved to the other side of the room, 'No.'

'You know I like you Harry, I'm sure you feel something for me.'

'Not really, maybe pity.'

'Pity,' Ginny's voice went up an octave.

'Pity for putting some much of your feelings into me when I will never reciprocate, you're a nice girl, but really, not my type at all,' Harry made sure he sounded bored even disinterested but also a little cold. It seemed to work because Ginny stormed from the room slamming the door behind her, 'Good, now she might have a chance.'

Just before they were due to return to Hogwarts, they did their usual trip to Diagon Alley, starting with Gringotts. Without anyone realising, Harry had enlarged his bag with a charm he had found in one of Hermione's books, he also made it feather light, then took so much money out of his vault because Harry had a feeling he would need it. While they were in Flourish and Blotts getting their books Harry also found a lot of advance spell books, not just on defence but all manner of spells, anything he could think of.

'Why all those books Harry, surely you won't need something like those until you're an auror?' Hermione asked.

Harry made sure he sounded cold again, 'Voldemort might turn up before then, I have to be ready. I can't just sit back in lessons anymore, it's going to happen and it's my job to stop him, so that's what I'm going to do. Learn everything I can instead of prattling around history of magic or astronomy, I'm not even going to worry about potions, that won't kill him. But if you look at it logically which is what you do Hermione, I'm not going to win this, he's going to, it doesn't mean I won't try. But I'm not going to waste my time worrying about test scores or N.E.W.T.s, I'll learn what I can while I can,' Harry turned back to grab another book when the shelf above him caught his eye. He found a stool and climbed up to study the book on magical transfer. Harry had no idea what that meant, but to him it sounded interesting, so he put that books with the others.

'I know what you're doing Harry, I'm not stupid you know.'

'No one could ever call Hermione Granger stupid, they'd be an idiot to try to call you stupid.'

'You're doing all this to keep us at arm's length, to protect us. We don't need protecting, we can look after ourselves and we want to help you.'

'It's my job and I'm doing it alone,' Harry moved passed Hermione then paid for his books. Even though Hagrid was outside keeping watch, Harry just wanted to get away from everyone, but he knew he couldn't. So he stood outside the shop staring around but had everyone gazing at him as they hurried passed. Harry had expected this because everyone finally realised he had been telling the truth about Voldemort returning, he had been seen, finally Harry thought. So now everyone started to call him the chosen one, someone had leaked the information about a prophecy, that said it was going to be Harry to end Voldemort. So people looked at him with hope, but some looked at him with pity, yeah pity was right because he knew he was going to die. How could an untrained boy go up against someone so powerful and so evil and win, it was impossible and Harry had finally accepted that. But that didn't mean Harry had given up, he hadn't, that's why he wanted to learn as much as he could and he could only do that if he could study up on spells way past what Hogwarts teaches. He would go to his normal classes, transfiguration, defence and charms, those three subjects might be needed, but he was not bothering with the others, they were no use in an all-out fight to the death where dark magic was going to play a major part. Harry wouldn't use dark magic, he couldn't, or could he, Harry thought. The same thought he kept having, fight fire with fire or dark magic with dark magic. Harry had snuck a few of those books as well and been given a strange look by the sales woman when he had placed them on the counter, 'I need to know what he might use so I can work out how to defend myself against it. I need to understand dark magic before I can fight it.' that had been Harry's reasoning, or lie even if the woman bought his story, Harry knew the truth, he would use it if he had to, use anything, but he still never thought he'd be the one to live if this was ever over. Harry always had a feeling he would die young, die before he had a chance to live really. He had finally accepted that so he was getting everything in order for when that day finally arrived, the day he would die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After a serious welcome back speech by Dumbledore and a lot of glances towards Harry which he ignored, students would whisper, some not caring if Harry overheard them, he didn't really care either, he had enough on his mind to worry about what anyone thought of him. He'd seen Dumbledore watching him, he'd even seen Snape watching him, he looked the same, the same sneering look he always reserved for Harry but for the first time since he stepped foot in Hogwarts, Harry sneered back and didn't care who saw him, Dumbledore saw it and looked concerned. Harry knew that Dumbledore was going to be a bit surprised at Harry when they finally talked because he had changed, in such a short space of time Harry Potter had changed. Losing Sirius, hearing the prophecy had changed Harry, changed him into someone most wouldn't recognise anymore or want anything to do with, that's how Harry wanted it. Ron and Hermione still tried to get Harry to talk to them, but he refused and never entered into any type of conversation with anyone, he just wanted to be left alone, but he also wanted the Slytherins to see he wasn't being friendly with anyone. Hopefully they would pass on that message to their death eater parents, like Malfoy.

When desert was finished and Dumbledore dismissed the students, Harry was first out of the great hall and first to enter the dorm room, where he changed quickly, then pulled the curtains around his bed so the other four boys didn't try to engage him in any type of conversation. Even though it was late, Harry didn't sleep straight away, he sat on his bed reading one of his new books, studying some spells, dark spells, something that might help if he did end up wand to wand with Voldemort, which he knew would happen, eventually.

Harry was the first to arrive at the Gryffindor table, he started eating straight away and was half way through when others started to drift in and sit down. McGonagall walked over and handed out the time tables, Harry glanced at his then grabbed a quill and crossed out every subject apart from three.

'Please explain why you just did that Mr. Potter?' McGonagall asked.

'Those subjects are no use to me, not when I have to kill Voldemort, so I won't be taking those classes.'

'My office at lunch Mr. Potter and if you skip one of those classes then expect to be there every day.'

'That won't be happening either, if you try then tell Dumbledore I'll leave. He's the one that want's me here to give me his private lessons. So I'm doing this my way from now on since he's way got Sirius killed,' Harry picked up his bag ignoring McGonagall and everyone else then left the hall. He didn't have transfiguration, charms or defence that morning, so he headed straight for the room of requirement.

After lunch Harry stood outside the defence classroom waiting to be let in just like everyone else. Snape opened the door and beckoned them inside, sneering at Harry again.

'If you keep sneering at me Snape, one day I might just make you stay looking like that.'

'Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention with me tonight at eight.'

'Take any points you want, what do I care about points when I have to kill Voldemort and no, I won't be in detention, take that up with Dumbledore you greasy haired git,' Harry snapped then slammed his bag on the table before sitting down to shocked looks from everyone.

'Harry, you can't speak to a teacher like that even if it is Snape,' Hermione hissed under her breath.

Harry ignored her then pulled his book out of his bag waiting for the lesson to start. Even after standing up to Snape, he still gave Harry a hard time, not that he cared, but he was going to stick this class out because he knew Snape was good, so Harry was going to use that to help him.

Harry never went to detention with McGonagall, and as expected he had a note given to him by a timid first year to go see Dumbledore. Harry ignored it and sat to eat his dinner.

'What was that note about mate?' Ron asked.

'Dumbledore wants me in his office straight away, well he can wait until I eat,' Harry pulled food towards him and started eating again ignoring the looks he was receiving and the whispered talk going on around him.

'Why are you acting like this?' Ron asked his voice harsh.

'What, trying to learn what I can before he turns up. At least you'll be alive if you forget I was a friend, that just gets people killed.'

'Harry, I expected you in my office,' Albus Dumbledore stood right behind Harry staring down at him.

'I was going to turn up, after I eat, I need my strength Dumbledore.'

'In one day I can see the change in you, that is not good. I explained what will be needed and you've gone completely in the opposite direction.'

'What love,' Harry spat out, 'My love died when Sirius went through that veil, hate is the only thing I feel now, so hate better be enough because that's all I have left. You can take the blame for that Albus Dumbledore, you and your secrets got Sirius killed,' Harry slammed his fork down, stood up and glared at Dumbledore's face, 'You should have trusted me, you should have told me, but like with the prophecy you still won't tell me everything, well guess what, I'm not telling you shit. If you don't like the new chosen one, find another one to fucking kill that sadistic bastard,' Harry glared before grabbing his bag and storming out of the hall to again shock and lots of whispered conversation at Harry Potter's behaviour.

Albus sighed sadly, 'I take it he refuses to talk to you as well?'

'Yeah, he said it will keep us alive. Hermione and I have tried everything professor, but he won't talk to us, he won't even spend any time with us. He said Sirius, is that the reason he's acting like this?'

'Yes, losing Sirius has made Harry lose his love, lose his humanity. I was afraid of that but he seemed fine when I left him at your home Mr. Weasley. Did anything happen that next day?'

'No, Harry just kept saying he wanted time alone to think, finally he just yelled and swore at us, he even had a go at Ginny. Is there anything we can do professor?'

'No, but that doesn't mean you should not try Mr. Weasley, just like I am going to keep trying. I have told Harry how he can defeat Voldemort, he has completely ignored my words.'

'He feels betrayed,' Hermione said softly as she stepped over to Dumbledore, 'He feels that not being honest with him caused Sirius to die. Do you know when we stayed at Grimmauld Place last time, Harry told Sirius he loved him, he's never even told us that.'

'He actually told Sirius he loved him?' Albus asked.

'Yes, I overheard them talking in Sirius' bedroom, that was right before we came back here.'

'I told Harry that it will be love that will finish off Tom. He loved Sirius, he lost Sirius, love is hurting him right now so he has stopped loving and refuses to love again. If Harry really does lose his love, then we might have lost before it has even started,' Albus sighed wearily before turning and leaving the great hall.

'So if love is supposed to end you know who but Harry refuses to love, then how in the name of merlin is he supposed to be defeated? The prophecy said it will be him or Harry.'

'I don't know Ron, none of us can get through to Harry, he's just so angry.'

'I suppose losing the only person he felt close to has changed him. We have our families Hermione, Harry has no one, he had Sirius, then lost him. Do you think Remus might be able to help, since Remus was also friends with Harry's father and friends with Sirius?'

'I'm sure professor Dumbledore will talk to Remus when he sees him, but he is on a mission last we heard. It's only been a few weeks but it seems Harry won't accept any help, he won't even accept any friendship and that's only for his fear, he doesn't want to be responsible for any more people dying and people close to Harry dies.'

'Yeah, they do,' Ron sighs but he knows Hermione is right, but so is Dumbledore and none of them knew how to get through to Harry, not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry needed information but he wasn't going to ask Dumbledore, just to be lied to or things kept from him again. So he attended his so called lessons with the old man, watched memories of Voldemort, but Harry always made sure he had an extendable ear ready after he left. Then he would hide near the office to wait and listen. He heard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking a lot, but most of those conversations didn't give Harry any information that was helpful. When he listened to Snape and Dumbledore talking, that was the first time Harry felt even a bit of excitement. He wasn't sure he believed what he had been hearing, not about Snape, but for some reason Harry knew what he had to do and it had to be Snape. Harry had no idea why he wanted to use Snape, especially as Harry hated him. But he figured if he was going to perform this spell he found he needed someone powerful, someone that had no feelings, someone that didn't give a shit but also someone that would use any means to do the job, Snape would, Dumbledore wouldn't. Harry had been thinking of using Dumbledore since he was already powerful, but he wouldn't fight Voldemort the way he needed, Dumbledore wouldn't resort to dark magic.

After all the studying, after learning spells even dark magic, Harry knew it still wouldn't be enough and thought the spell he found might be the only way for someone powerful enough to kill Voldemort without it being him because he just wasn't old enough or knew enough to fight someone like Voldemort, it had to be someone else. Harry knew this spell could kill him, but he didn't care. This way he could die his way and not some cruel torture Voldemort would surely come up with. But also doing this spell could mean everyone else might survive and that was Harry's main reason for considering using such an advanced, dangerous and powerful spell, to keep everyone safe, to keep them alive.

Harry had secretly started to spy on Snape, using his cloak he would sneak into his private room while he was still out in the school. He had been surprised into almost gasping the first time Snape had sat on a sofa in front of the fire and started to play a guitar, then Harry thought he did make a loud gasp when Snape started to sing and he actually had a good voice. Harry would sit in the corner under his cloak and listen to Snape, but watch him carefully as well. Harry was finally seeing a whole other side of the man that given him so much grief ever since he started at Hogwarts. So even though Harry kept studying spells, he always made sure he would sneak into Snape's room to listen to him.

Over the next few weeks that's what Harry did apart from his three classes and his meetings with Dumbledore. He would spy on Snape, study spells in the room of requirement and attend those three classes, but he hadn't spoken to anyone even if Hermione and Ron refuse to stop talking to him.

Harry was sitting alone at his desk in transfiguration listening to McGonagall explain the transformation spell. He needed to change the bottle in front of him into a candle. As he practiced the spell his thoughts drifted to what he had seen in Snapes room the night before and Harry still couldn't believe he had watched Snape undress and shower. But what surprised Harry most was Snape's body, he was strong, muscular and if Harry was honest with himself, looked sexy, hot. That was when Harry worked out he was gay because he ended up so hard it was painful. As he moved his wand over the bottle to transform it into a candle, Hermione gasps loudly then McGonagall gasps but blushed brightly before quickly changing Harry's transformed penis back into a bottle and all Harry could do was laugh which surprised him and everyone else. Apart from his laughter surprising him, Harry also knew that he had Snape's cock perfect, and to Harry it was perfect, long, thick and hard, to Harry, desirable, but that was his secret he would never reveal to anyone.

'Harry, what in the name of merlin made you transform your bottle into that?' Ron whispered.

'Maybe a cock was on my mind,' Harry shrugged then went back to studying his book and realised why it happened. It said it in the book, his mind had to be on what he wanted to change his item into, if his mind wasn't focused he could change the item into something he did not desire or it could change into multiple things at once, meaning he would end up with a huge mess. Harry was so focused on what he remembered about Snape the night before that a candle never entered his mind, only Snape's glorious cock, something he wanted to see again.

'Mr. Potter, remain after class,' Minerva's stern look stared down at Harry while her stern voice echoed around the classroom, all Harry could do was shrug. Harry waited until everyone left but he still packed up his bag ready to leave, 'Please explain.'

'Explain, that I had a cock on my mind instead of a candle. I think that's a mistake anyone can make. With me well, I just figured out I'm gay, so naturally it would be a cock.'

'Language Mr. Potter and ten points from Gryffindor,' Minerva saw Harry shrug, 'It seems you are losing a lot of points lately, don't you care about Gryffindor at all?'

'I have more important things to worry about than house points, I think Voldemort and death trumps that don't you. But just so you know this professor, I never intentionally turned the bottle into…' Harry saw his professor's face, 'that, I only worked out I was gay last night, so it's been in my mind. So I do apologise for my transfiguration mistake, I'll try not to let it happen again. Now can I go, I have a lot of studying to do, Voldemort could attack at any time?'

'There is no use me trying to put in you in detention, you don't bother turning up and you can't be expelled as professor Dumbledore needs to keep going with your private lessons. But you have disappointed me Mr. Potter, you attitude frankly, stinks. But yes, you can go and do try to concentrate on your transfiguration and not who you happen to be fantasizing about.'

Harry chuckled, 'Fantasizing, a good way to put it professor, but I'll do my best next time,' Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room. Harry went down to dinner and as he ate he saw the looks Hermione and Ron were giving him, but it seemed word had spread about what he had transfigured in class.

'You've got to give us some type of explanation about that mate,' Ron said.

'Okay, last night I worked out I was gay, so naturally a cock was in my mind, wondering how much that was going to hurt if I ever lived to have sex, I would hate to die a virgin.'

'But you went out with Cho,' Ron gaped.

'Yeah and it was disastrous, not to mention I didn't enjoy kissing her. But I tell you Ron, when I thought of that bloke, boy was on full on. But I wouldn't mind giving him a go no matter how much it might hurt,' Harry shrugged then finished eating while his friends were silent, he knew he had shocked them but Harry didn't care. If he was going to die, he was going to say what he wanted and do what he wanted while he had the chance. After dinner, he found a deserted corridor and slipped his cloak on before heading to the dungeons and into Snape's private quarters again. He sat in his usual spot in the corner, making sure every part of him was covered with his cloak, then waited for his professor to arrive.

Harry smiled as he watched Snape step into his rooms, remove his robe, hanging it on a coat rack before heading to his private bathroom. That was Snape's usual routine, Harry knew this now as he had been watching the man for weeks. When Snape entered the room he poured a drink before sitting on the sofa, but Harry noticed straight away something was different. First Snape didn't pick up his guitar but he also had a look on his face and to Harry it was like he was smirking, amused about something. No one knew that the cock Harry transfigured was Snape's so he couldn't know anything about it apart from what Harry did. So Harry wondered what Snape was thinking about and who he was thinking about because Harry had a strange feeling that Snape was thinking about him and he had no idea why.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The following morning while Harry was eating breakfast he was tapped on the shoulder.

Harry turned, 'Remus, I thought you were…' Harry noticed everyone listening and watching, 'you know.'

'I was, but I had a disturbing conversation with Albus in regards to you. We need to talk and we need to talk now.'

'It won't make any difference Remus, you know why, so just stay out of it.'

'I can't, I promised your parents to always watch out for you.'

'Then you'll die just like Sirius did, so forget it, no one is going to be watching out for me anymore. I won't be responsible for anyone else dying.'

'Harry, please listen to me, Sirius would not want you acting like this, he came to care about you very much, just like I do.'

'Sirius died because he cared about me,' Harry yelled, 'You'll be next, I won't let that happen. So tell Dumbledore to stop interfering and if he keeps going then I'll leave,' Harry stormed passed Remus and out of the great hall.

'We were hoping you might get through to him Remus, since you were friends with his parents and Sirius,' Hermione sighed.

'I'm not giving up on him, no one should, he's just scared. He finally finds out it has to be him to finish off Voldemort, he's only sixteen, that's a lot to put on someone he's age. Do what you can, just like I'm going to do,' Remus nodded then left the great hall to lots of loud talk about why their old professor was back.

Harry was once again spying on Snape and the next time he left the room Harry stood quietly because his arse was sore from sitting on a hard and cold floor. He made sure he was covered again, then continued to watch Snape. Harry realised he had been thinking about his old potion master more than was natural and his transfiguration confirmed it for Harry, he had a thing about his professor, a man he hated, that man that also hated him. So the most Harry could ever do was lust after him in secret while he stood under his invisibility cloak.

That night while Snape slept, Harry stood at the end of the bed staring down at the man's naked chest. He knew Snape slept naked, he had seen him come from his shower and climb into bed with nothing on. Harry wanted to see the man again, see him in all his glory, his naked and gorgeous glory. While Harry waited until Snape was in a deep sleep, he wondered if any other students ever fantasized about Professor Severus Snape. Harry had heard girls talking about Snape having a sexy voice, which Harry supposed that was right even when Snape was belittling him. He'd never heard of any boys having a thing about Snape and no one knows much about this man apart from Harry who only knew a little, that he was a death eater at one time but turned his back on Voldemort and joined Dumbledore. Harry still wasn't sure that was true, but he knew he has been helping their side, he'd heard the conversation between Snape and Dumbledore.

When Harry noticed the sheets over Snape had tented, he smiled then very slowly reached down and slid the sheet off exposing the full erect cock of Severus Snape. Harry licked his lips as he stared down at the huge member standing straight up, he almost groaned as he felt his own cock twitch to life. He stood there rubbing his bulge while he stared down at Snape wishing he could touch his professor but he knew he couldn't, Snape would wake.

As Harry stood staring down at Snape, he had undone his pants and released himself so he could palm his own cock, it was so hard and painful, Harry needed to cum and he needed to cum now. He was palming himself, licking his lips and tried to suppress his groans of pleasure when he froze, his body had been petrified. Harry's eyes were wide as he saw Snape pointing his wand right at him even though he wouldn't have been able to see him. Then Snape slowly got up and moved behind him, the cloak pulled from his body.

'Well, well, Potter, I always knew it was you breaking into my rooms. I let it go in the hope to find out what you were up to. It seems the reason was not as sinister as I thought, you were just lusting after me,' Severus moved around to the side of Harry then looked down, 'Impressive, it seems I stopped you before you had a chance to cum, what a shame, must be so uncomfortable for you,' Severus smirked then moved his wand over Harry, he was stripped naked and his hands and feet were tied to each post of the bed making Harry spread eagle but standing, then the body bind curse was removed, 'You've watched me a lot over the last few weeks, it's only fair to return the favour, don't you agree Potter?'

'Why not just tell Dumbledore what I've been doing?'

'That would not be as much fun, for me. Very little amuses me anymore Potter, but to see the golden boy of Gryffindor with a raging hard on for me is amusing. I will have to take some pictures of you like this to make sure you never open that big mouth of yours about what is going to happen,' Severus moved to a small cabinet and took out his camera.

'And what's that?' Harry panted, he knew he was in deep trouble, but this excited him, more than anything had before. Then he heard the familiar sound of the camera clicking, Snape taking pictures of him, all of him.

'Oh I sure your imagination can come up with what is going to take place Potter,' Severus climbed onto his bed, took a few more pictures before setting the camera aside before kneeling as he faced Harry, 'I think it's time for you to use that mouth for something other than making excuses for not doing your work,' he moved slowly forward, 'So open that big mouth of yours Potter.'

Harry stared at the huge cock that was right in front of his face then looked up into those dark onyx eyes of Snapes. He knew he was going to do this and he wanted to do this, now he just hoped he could have some as well as his straining cock was still waiting and it was still painful. He moved his head forward as he opened his mouth, taking Snape's full length into his mouth, then he finally released the groans he had been holding back, but so did Snape which surprised Harry. It seemed Snape liked what Harry was doing with his mouth and tongue, which sucked hard and his tongue swirled around the pulsing member in his mouth. He felt Snape go to move and Harry moved his head forward keeping the cock in his mouth, but Snape moved further back.

'Why did you move, I was going to take it all?'

'I realise that Potter, but I think it would be better to cum inside you.'

'Oh god,' Harry groaned loudly, 'That's gonna hurt.'

'Oh you will definitely feel it, but you've handled pain before, I sure you can handle this,' Snape ran his hand over his own cock before slowly climbing off the bed.

Harry felt himself and the posts of the bed moving until Harry was bent slightly which again made him groan as his arse ended up sticking out.

'Very nice,' Severus ran his hands over each of Harry's cheeks then down the crack in the centre, over his hole which clenched tight at the touch, 'So sensitive, how many times have you let someone touch you here?' Severus ran his finger over the opening again.

'Never, I've never been with anyone,' Harry panted.

'Do you want me to keep going, I'm not a monster no matter what everyone thinks. You need to decide if this is going anywhere or not.'

'Yes, I want it,' Harry panted again then felt Snape's fingers touch him again then he grunted as he felt the first intrusion, Snape's finger was pushing inside him, 'Oh god,' Harry's eyes closed as he felt the finger move in and out slowly, then another finger was added before something ignited inside him when Snape's fingers touched some part of Harry that sent a jolt of electricity through him which naturally headed straight for his own cock, 'Oh please Snape.'

'Oh, is the golden boy of Gryffindor begging to have me?'

'Yes, please, take me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me just please let me feel you inside me.'

Severus smirked as he chuckled, 'Oh Potter, I'm going to do exactly that. Just know though, you won't be sitting down tomorrow,' Severus coated himself, 'I hope you're ready for this Potter.'

'Yes, please, yes I'm ready, bury yourself in me.'

Severus pushed until he was fully sheathed inside Harry, 'Breathe Potter, try to relax.'

'Fuck that hurts.'

'It does, but that doesn't last long as the pleasure takes over. Are you ready for me to move?'

Harry panted, 'Yes, yes, please,' Harry felt it, Snape was moving out then in, out then in then that something inside him was touched again making him groan loudly, 'Please, faster.'

'Faster, I just might oblige,' Severus grabbed hold of Harry's firm young hips then moved out slowly before slamming himself in, then just kept going, fast and hard. Harry cried out, his head thrown back as he came, Severus kept moving before finally shooting his seed into the young man before him. He slowly moved out, took his wand from the bed and released the young man, 'Now it's my turn to feel you Potter.'

'God yes, I just need to get up again,' Harry slowly turned and stared again into the dark onyx eyes, eyes that were so inviting, so hot, that showed Snape desired him. Harry didn't even care if this is all he wanted because this is what Harry wanted, sex with Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Snape had been right, Harry sat down and winced, but lowered his head so no one would ask if something was wrong, someone like Hermione. But what he was feeling made him smile as he remembered exactly what went on in Snape's private rooms last night. A whole lot of sex, hot, sweaty, glorious sex, that thought made Harry groan softly as he glanced up at Snape who was watching him, but also smirked because he knew what Harry was feeling, very tender from being very used.

Harry couldn't believe it, over the next couple of weeks Snape had slipped him notes during class inviting Harry to join him in his bed, which Harry did. Snape had been right, he was used to it now so he wasn't tender after anymore which also let Harry and Snape have harder sex, more often as well. During one of his lessons with Dumbledore, he had asked Harry if something was going on, that it seemed to the headmaster that Harry didn't seem so cold anymore. All Harry said was he was finally learning what he needed.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at the staff table when a house elf appeared before him.

'Headmaster, it's professor Snape, he needs you immediately in his chambers.'

'Thank you Winky,' Albus hurried from the hall and down to the dungeons and into Severus' private quarters where he found his teacher groaning in pain on the floor, 'Severus,' Albus knelt down, 'what happened?'

'Potter, he's done something,' Severus panted, 'I felt it Albus, power, I got a surge of power.'

'You don't think he transferred his magic to you do you?'

'Yes, I do, help me up, we need to make sure he's alive.'

Albus helped Severus to his feet, put his arm around him and the two men made their way up to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady opened instantly, Albus and Severus stepped inside to shock and silence from the students.

'Miss Granger, where is Mr. Potter?'

'On his bed, that's usually where he is, with the curtains drawn.'

'Severus, wait here, you are too weak to climb those stairs,' Albus helped Severus sit then hurried up the stairs.

'Is there anything you need professor Snape?' Hermione asked to surprised looks from everyone.

'No, thank you Miss Granger. But tell me, do you know if Potter had any books on magical transference?'

'He bought a lot of books before term started, I never saw all of them.'

'Miss Granger, go get Madame Pomfrey, tell her it's an emergency.' Dumbledore called down.

'Oh Harry,' Hermione got up and bolted through the portrait hole.

'Mr. Weasley, help me upstairs, now,' Severus said.

'Um, okay,' Ron put his arm around Snape and helped him to his feet, 'Blimey you're weak.'

'Yes, Potter did it,' Severus groaned softly as he moved towards the stairs.

Ron and Snape stepped into the dorm room to see Dumbledore doing some spells over Harry's unconscious body, Snape pointed, so Ron helped him sit on the end of Harry's bed.

'What's wrong with him professor?' Ron asked but before he got an answer, the matron and Hermione raced inside.

'Potter, he is always up to something,' Poppy said take her wand in hand.

'He transferred his magic to Severus Poppy, it's lucky he's alive.'

'Yes, he is,' Poppy moved her wand over Harry then pulled three vials of potions from her bag, pouring each into Harry's mouth, it was instant, Harry woke looking wildly around.

'Why did you do it Potter?' Severus snarled.

'Because you can do what is needed, I can't, I'm not old enough, strong enough or know enough to do it, you do. So it worked, you got all my magic?'

'Yes, I did, you could have died, you do realise that?' Severus snapped.

'I know, but it's worth it. You gave me something I needed over the last couple of weeks, something I wanted. But I couldn't wait anymore, we don't know what he's up to. Just know I was going to die with the memory of what you gave me, I'm at peace with my decision.'

'Poppy, thank you, I'll contact you if Mr. Potter needs anything else,' Albus said clearly dismissing the matron.

'Very well headmaster,' she turned and left, Albus closing the door behind her, then moving his wand sealing the room.

'Alright, I should have told you Harry, but I was concerned for you mental state.'

'What else have you been keeping from me?'

'This must not leave the room, no one must know. Harry you know what I've been showing you in those memories.'

'Yeah, I get why he was able to come back, I also know we can't kill him, not yet.'

'Albus, what is going on here?'

'Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, I need your word you will not repeat this. I did give Harry permission to tell you, but as we all know he has not been speaking with anyone.'

'I promise professor,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, we promise,' Ron said.

Albus Dumbledore explained to Severus, Hermione and Ron all about the horcruxes and what they were and where he believed they were hidden. He explained that two were already destroyed, but five remained.

'Five, no, four professor, you said four,' Harry said.

'One I never mentioned, I knew I would have to tell you, but not yet. Now I have no choice.'

'Horcruxes, not the killing curse?' Severus asked.

'Yes Severus, I never knew this until four years ago.'

'Professor, please just tell me what's going on, what is this other horcrux?'

Albus sighed, 'You.'

'Me,' Harry's eyes widen then ran his finger over his scar, 'That's why I feel him, why I can see things, I have a piece of his soul inside me,' Harry turned to Snape, 'You didn't know?'

'No, I didn't.'

'So it has to be destroyed, the one in Harry as well,' Ron said, 'How?'

'I have to die,' Harry said in an emotionless voice, 'I always knew I wouldn't survive, now there's proof. Well professor Snape has my power now, I'll go let him find me, he can kill me then it leaves four.'

'No,' Snape said urgently, 'There's a chance, there has to be.'

'Severus, what is going on between you and Harry?' Albus asked, Harry moved until he was sitting on Severus' lap, the strong arms of the potions master wrapped around him, Harry put his head on Severus' shoulder. 'I see, you do realise that teachers and students are not allowed to have a relationship Severus?'

'It was me that started it professor,' Harry took Severus's hand and placed it against his chest, 'I love Sev, he loves me, I wanted to have one bit of happiness before I died. Please professor Dumbledore, don't punish Sev for something I started.'

'It's out of my hands Harry, I'm sorry.'

'Then Voldemort lives forever because if anything happens to Sev, if you try to take him away from me, then I leave where no one will find me. His soul that is inside me remains, forever. I've had to put up with a lot of shit, I finally get something for me, I'm not giving it up without a fight, I'm not giving Sev up.'

'You won't lose me Harry, we'll go away, just you and me. But you're taking your magic back, it's the only thing that will protect you.'

'Stop,' Albus sighed, 'Alright, I will remain silent, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger this has to be your decision, I can't make it for you.'

'I won't say anything Harry, not if we finally have you back,' Hermione said sadly.

'Yeah mate, now you have to let us help, we can search for those blasted things together.'

'No, it's too dangerous, don't you get it. Why do you think I've been spending all my time alone. He will find out and kill you, don't make me live through you dying as well.'

'We won't Harry, please let us help. Between you, professor Dumbledore, professor Snape and us, we can find these and destroy them, then find a way to save you.'

'You can't save me, don't waste your time trying to find something that isn't possible.'

'Let's not worry about it now, I'm still working on where the next one might be. But I have to say this Harry, you have put Severus in more danger, you do realise that?'

'Sev has been helping me close my mind, I'm finally able to. I won't let anyone else die for me, especially Sev. I would never put him in danger.'

'At least you were thinking with your head Harry and not another part of you,' Ron smirked, 'So that day in transfiguration?' Ron left the sentence open.

'We will not talk about that,' Severus said in his usual snarly cold voice but it made Harry laugh before he turned and wrapped his arms around Severus, 'Oh you brat Potter, what am I going to do with you?'

'What you have been for weeks and professor,' Harry looked up at Dumbledore, 'No one outside this room will know anything, Hermione never picked up on it, so there's no chance anyone else will.'

'They better not Harry, the children of death eaters would surely tell their parents. But now you work on transferring your magic back before it's too late because for you to survive, you might need your magic. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, follow me please.'

'We'll talk to you later Harry,' Hermione said then hurried after Dumbledore with Ron following as well leaving Harry and Severus cuddled up on Harry's dorm bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Do you realise Harry that this is the first time I have ever been in Gryffindor tower.'

'I believe you Sev, can we go down in your rooms for a while? I need to hold you while I can and here, we might get disturbed.'

'Yes, it will be safer, so remember, hands off.'

Harry chuckled, 'I won't feel you up in front of anyone, they might start lusting after you then I'd have competition.'

'Unlikely,' Severus lifted Harry until he was standing, 'Go, I'll follow that way if anyone tries to hold you up, I can explain that I need to speak with you about what happened.'

'Yeah, they probably will.'

Harry walked down the stairs with Severus right behind him but the look Severus gave everyone made the room fall silent, they just stared as Harry opened the portrait, climbed out with Snape following him.

'You can do this you know, you're stronger than you think,' Severus had Harry in his arms lying on his bed.

'I'm not powerful enough Severus, I can't do spells that you can, so how am I supposed to defeat him. But if I have to die, it proves I can't finish him, this way you can use that extra power to kill him.'

'No, you need your magic because if I know Albus he will have something worked out. We have to trust him to find something, so you need your magic. But I know what you said is not the only reason for doing this. Just like you have finally gotten to know me, I have finally gotten to know you.'

'I want everyone safe, that's why I did it. You've got more chance than I will ever have.'

'You're scared and I do understand, but it's not scared of dying. I have seen the resigned look on your face. No, what you are scared of is taking a life, with your own hands,' Severus felt Harry tense, 'See, I am right.'

'I've already taken a life, did you forget Quirrell?'

'That does not count, all you did was touch him to make him let go of you. You did not know he would die just by your touch.'

Harry slowly sat up, 'Do you know I've been learning dark magic.'

'No, don't even think about it, you do not want to start using that, it corrupts you, I know.'

'But you came back and if he's soul is inside me then I already have dark magic inside me. My soul is linked to his, it's got to be affecting mine because magic is connected to our souls, to who we are.'

'Please listen to me Harry, dark magic is different, you have never felt that, felt what it's like to use it, how it makes you feel, how easily it takes over. You have such a good heart, you cannot let that be devoured by dark magic. Now please, just do the transference spell, then if Albus does find something that will help you survive after the soul is destroyed you will need it.'

'I don't know enough Sev,' Harry put his head on Severus chest, 'Please keep everyone safe, let me go to my death knowing you're going to help protect everyone.'

Severus growled softly in frustration, 'I am going to do that anyway, but for me to do that I can't be worrying about you. So for the last time, take your power back and do what the prophecy said. I do not want you to die and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen, but you need magic or you will die, you would not survive five minutes outside these walls without it.'

Harry slowly sat up, 'Do you know why I picked you and not Dumbledore?'

'Because I have killed, I have used dark magic and if it came down to it, yes, I would do it again.'

'Yeah, even though I've learned spells that made me sick to my stomach, I wasn't sure I could do it. I tried to curse Bellatrix after Sirius, it didn't work, she laughed at me. So you see, I don't have what is needed. Everyone is looking at me to finish this, but I don't know how.'

'You will know when the time comes. But please, I won't have you die on me, so take your magic back before it's too late.'

'If I need it, will you help me?'

'Yes, of course I will, I will always help you. But why the tears Harry, your eyes are filling with tears.'

'I don't know,' Harry sniffed then buried his head again, 'I just can't take all this anymore. Oh Sev, please help me.'

Severus tightened his arms around Harry, but he was confused. Harry was not the type of person to cry, he never even cried after Black died. So why was he crying now and in front of him. If Harry ever cried which Severus doubted, he would have done it in private. Maybe that's all this is, he can't cope and that is mainly down to how young Harry is. Severus sighed again because he does tend to forget how young Harry Potter is, to Severus, he seems much older. So he needed to help Harry as much as possible but without the Slytherin's finding out, or anyone finding out, that would be dangerous to all involved.

Finally Severus got Harry under control and he did the transference spell making both men weak again, but neither of them ended up unconscious. So they stayed lying together, resting until they were both back to full strength.

'It's time to go down to dinner Harry, we both have to keep up appearances.'

'I know, I won't put you in danger Sev. Can I sneak back tonight, I just want to hold you?'

'If you wish and use your cloak so you do not get seen.'

'I won't, I haven't so far,' Harry and Severus climbed off the bed, but Severus pointed to the bathroom where Harry stepped to the mirror and realised why Severus wanted him to come in here. His eyes were all red and puffy, so he quickly splashed cold water over his face, then cast a few charms, one to take away the puffiness, one to make sure he looked fine, not tired at all or upset, then he kissed Severus before leaving the room, ready to sit at the Gryffindor table and he will probably be asked questions about his relationship with Severus. Harry knew Hermione and Ron would not say the name, not out in the open, but they were used to talking in code or not saying someone's name or place so no one would have any idea what they were talking about.

Harry sat opposite Hermione and Ron who both grinned, 'Okay, you don't need to say it.'

'How, that's all I want to say,' Ron smirked.

'I was watching him a lot, under my cloak and it just happened.'

'But that day in transfiguration Harry, how could you?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing happened at that point, apart from seeing him and it was on my mind, I couldn't help it. I told McGonagall I would try to keep my mind focused from now on. I don't think he would like me showing everyone what he's like.'

'No, he said, we're not to talk about it,' Ron nodded his head as Snape walked between the house tables, not even glancing their way, 'He must be a good actor because you're right, Hermione never picked up on anything.'

'He is, we both are, but for me that's hard. I sit there and all I can think about is what happened the night before.'

'Harry,' Remus said as he sat down beside him, then wrapped his arms around him, 'Are you ok pup?'

'Remus, please don't call me that nickname you and Sirius came up with.'

'You are, I am a werewolf and I do think of you as my son, so pup, put up with it.'

'You're as bad as Sirius was, fine, but I'm good, I transferred it back even if I think he's better having it.'

'Why didn't you consider me?'

'You have enough to do Remus, what you're doing is dangerous, but there is another reason I couldn't use you.'

'He was…you know, is that the reason?'

'Yes, he could use what he knows and could handle that. I wouldn't do that to you, or anyone.'

'Alright, I do understand.'

'Do you really call Harry pup Remus?' Ron chuckled.

'Yes, Sirius and I spoke about a name for Harry so no one would know who we were talking about. As I am a werewolf and Sirius could turn into a dog and he's like our son, pup.'

'Very clever Remus,' Hermione said then laughed at Harry's face, 'It is Harry, who would know it was you if they heard Remus say pup.'

'Alright, but if you two call me that once, expected to be hexed, I know a lot of good ones even Hermione doesn't know,' Harry heard Remus chuckle, 'You did this deliberately, didn't you Remus?'

'Yes, it cheered you up and that was my aim. But I have to go, do the job I was assigned to do.'

Remus stood but so did Harry, 'Please be careful Remus,' Harry hugged him, 'I don't want to lose you too.'

'I'm going to do everything in my power to stay alive, don't worry about me pup,' Remus let Harry go then put his hand to Harry's face, 'You stay safe and if it's with him, fine, don't let him dominate that relationship, bring out a bit of your father if you have to.'

Harry chuckled, 'I already have when I had him bound to the bed.'

Remus laughed loudly then hugged Harry again, 'You're father and Sirius would be turning in their graves,' Remus smiled, 'But all they would want is for you to be happy, just like I do,' Remus kissed Harry's forehead before waving to his friends nodded to Albus before leaving the great hall. The three friends once again heard talk about why their old dada teacher had been to Hogwarts, all they knew was it had something to do with Harry, which meant it had something to do with Voldemort.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Dumbledore had been researching where the other horcruxes were, but now he had Hermione's help, he allowed her to watch the memories because Albus realised just how clever Hermione Granger was, but also her ability to remember anything she had read or seen. Ron helped where he can, so Albus mainly had him work on all different types of plans, scenarios, a plan for a plan, so if one failed they always had a backup and Albus realised that Ron had a natural ability with strategy.

Harry and Severus were extremely happy with their relationship, so even though no one apart from Albus, Hermione and Ron knew, they couldn't be more content even knowing there was an impending fight coming. They both felt it, they knew it would be soon, but how soon they could not say. Naturally Severus had to keep up the appearance of hating Harry and to make everyone believe all was not what it seemed with him, so Harry, Albus, Hermione and Ron, they knew he was acting like a spy for Voldemort when really he was a spy for Dumbledore.

Harry had found out something startling, but with everything that was going on, he thought it was best to keep that bit of information to himself, at least for the time being. But he also knew he had to be extremely careful, that was going to be difficult. But another thing Harry realised, he just hoped he was wrong, he was starting to get some strange feelings about the man he loved, something he couldn't work out, something Severus was up to but refused to say, even lying outright and said he was up to nothing out of the ordinary, just doing his job as both a death eater and Albus' spy. Harry figured it might be all innocent and Severus just couldn't tell him for their safety.

All hell broke loose when Harry had accompanied Dumbledore to retrieve and destroy another horcrux. Death eaters had entered the school, the DA and order was fighting, Harry had to use everything he had to help a weakened Dumbledore back into the castle. Just as Harry slipped his invisibility cloak over himself he was petrified by his mentor giving Malfoy time to disarm Dumbledore. Harry stood frozen, not being able to move or make a sound while he watched the old man, a man he came to care about be struck down by his lover. Severus Snape had killed Albus Dumbledore then fled with the rest of the death eaters.

Harry realised what had happened, Snape had used Harry for his own gratification, but he also got a lot of information out of Harry just to pass that on to his lord. So even though Harry was hurt he was also glad he never revealed the truth to Snape. So after the funeral for Albus Dumbledore Harry turned down the Weasley's to go home with them, he went with Remus, but told Hermione and Ron to meet up with him in a few weeks, they said they would but on Harry's birthday, they were not going to stay away and even though everyone knew what was coming, Hermione and Ron wanted to celebrate Harry's seventeenth birthday with him.

The moment Remus opened the door to allow Harry inside, Harry removed the glamour he had placed around himself.

'Pup,' Remus stared at Harry's very large pregnant stomach, 'Does anyone else know?'

Harry shook his head, 'I never told anyone, not him, not even Dumbledore. But we need to work out a few things Remus.'

'Let's sit and discuss this,' Remus led Harry into a large spacious kitchen.

'Oh,' Harry stared at the woman.

'I'm sure you remember Andromeda Tonks Harry?'

'Um, yes, hello Mrs. Tonks.'

'Mr. Potter, I see you have changed. Sit down, I'll make you some tea, I'm sure you're tired.'

'Yeah, I am, thanks,' Harry sighed but looked questioningly at Remus.

'Dora and I married Harry, so I'm staying here with my wife and her mother.'

'I'm happy for you Remus, you deserve to be,' Harry sighed again thinking everyone deserves to be and he had been, for a while.

'You deserve to be Harry and I'm sorry he deceived you like he did. You have us to help you raise the child.'

'Remus, the prophecy, I have to kill him or he has to kill me. So I want you to promise to raise my child, to love him,' Harry placed his hands on his stomach, 'I have to finish what Dumbledore started, you know I do. But I'll wait until after he is born then leave. I know this is asking a lot of you, but I also know you will care for my son, for James.'

'James,' Remus stared at Harry's stomach, 'Yes, of course I promise, but there is a chance you will be the victorious one Harry, do not give up hope.'

'I can't think about that, I have to concentrate of finding a way to stop him or all of us will be living in hiding forever, fighting forever. I don't want that for anyone, but especially for the children, all the kids including my own.'

'Harry,' Tonks stepped into the kitchen, 'Oh my, well this is something I wasn't expecting.'

'Tonks,' Harry hugged her, 'Yeah, it's a surprise for everyone, but Remus only just told me you were married, congratulations.'

'Thank you, but we were waiting for the right time to mentioned it. Mum is a healer Harry, she can help you with the delivery. This place is safe and protected, no one can get in without our permission.'

Andromeda placed cups on the table, 'You will be my first male pregnancy Mr. Potter.'

'Harry,' Harry gave her a smile, 'I'm sorry for just dropping this on you.'

'Nonsense, this is what I do and you are now family, we take care of family. Now tell me how far along you are?'

'Eight months, Madame Pomfrey is the only one that knew, but she had to keep it confidential. She said everything was fine and gave me all the potions I need, there in my trunk. I'm actually due for my next checkup.'

'I will do that later, relax and drink you're tea. Now when was the last time you ate?'

'Um, yesterday, lunch.'

'Harry, you need to eat, if not for you then for the child. I'll make us all some lunch then I will give you a thorough examination.'

'Thank you,' Harry turned back to Remus and Tonks, 'So how long has it been since you got married?'

'Two months ago,' Tonks smiled.

'So if you have kids, then James can be raised as a big brother to yours.'

'Harry, please don't think like that, you could survive to raise your own son,' Remus said kindly.

'I have to be realistic Remus, the prophecy said him or me, but there's something you don't know, something that means I will die, I have no choice. So when I explain you will realise that I won't be around to raise my son. I never planned this Remus, I wouldn't have if I knew men in our world could get pregnant.'

'Explain because I have a feeling I'm going to be very angry at Albus for this.'

'It wasn't his fault Remus, he finally told me, he never told me earlier because he was worried about my mental state,' Harry wrapped his hands around his cup, took a sip of his tea, 'Okay, Voldemort,' Harry noticed Andromeda stilled, 'Sorry, anyway, he did something so he could never die, before my parents were killed. He started when he was still a student, he made dark objects that would guarantee he could never die. That is why he never died that night and why he was able to return. Dumbledore and I have both destroyed one each, we went to get another the night he died, but it was a fake, so there are five objects left to destroy so he can finally be killed. Now I won't say the name because it has basically been removed from our world a long time ago, so no one would ever do this. He just happened to do it before all those books were destroyed. But it's what Dumbledore found out, what he worked out,' Harry took Remus' hand and placed it on his scar, 'Not from the killing curse, this was caused because I became one of those dark objects, there is a part of Voldemort inside me that needs to be destroyed, which means I have to die, it's the only way Remus or he will live forever.'

Remus slowly moved his hand from Harry's head, but took his hand in his own, staring at the young man, the son of his friend and finally realised he could not keep his word to James Potter, Harry Potter had to die, but he would protect his friends grandson and the son of a young man he thought of as his own son, he would protect the child even with his own life if he had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Is that why you can speak parseltongue?'

'Yes, and why he was able to make me believe he was torturing Sirius, we're linked through that bit of him. That's why Dumbledore wanted me to learn to close my mind. After we got together, he kept teaching me until I was able to. But I realised something as well, I can keep an eye on him without him knowing Remus, I've opened my mind a few times to find out what he's up to. He's been leaving a lot, he's looking for something, something that will help kill me. I have no idea what it is but he's desperate to find it,' Harry groaned a little then rubbed his stomach, 'He's stretching, that's so uncomfortable.'

'So you're naming him James after your father?' Tonks smiled then placed her hand over Harry's stomach.

'Yeah, when Madame Pomfrey told me it was a boy I knew I was going to call him James Sirius Potter, a girl would have been Lily, I hadn't worked on a middle name but Jamie came to me, but James for a boy after dad, I figured it would always keep them close to me even if I never knew them.'

'He would love it Harry, but I'm not sure how James would feel knowing he was going to be a grandfather, you're not even seventeen.'

Harry chuckled, 'I think after everything you and Sirius told me about him, that my father would have gone catatonic at hearing the news he was going to be granddad. But about my son, you, Tonks, you will do this for me, raise him, tell him about me, just don't mention him?'

'We'll raise him Harry like he's our son, brother to our future children. We'll tell him all about you, everything. But you know what you could do, remove some memories of yourself so when he's older he can see exactly what his father was like. I wish none of this was happening but it is.'

'Yeah, it is. When Madame Pomfrey told me I was pregnant,' Harry blushed, 'I fainted, then I kept asking her how when I was a bloke, I asked if maybe I was really both, a woman and a bloke. Finally she sat beside me and explained that wizards can fall pregnant to another man without contraceptive potion to stop it. I never knew any of this was possible, Dumbledore never told me, he never told me. That's one thing I don't understand, why didn't they tell me? We were having sex, Dumbledore knew about it, so why?'

'Maybe they thought you knew, you are the type of person that doesn't reveal a lot of what you're thinking. So they might have believed you got the potion from Poppy.'

'Maybe, but what you said before, the memories, yeah, I can do that. But I want to tell you both something,' Harry took Remus and Tonks hands in his, 'When I die, raise him like your own, let him call you mum and dad, just when he's old enough explain about me. I don't want him to not feel loved, I want him to feel like you are his family. I don't want him to grow up like I did, feeling like I had no one. Oh and I need sign some type of document giving you legal custody and to work on a will, how do I work that out?'

'Magical wills and custody are easy Harry, you basically write what you want, sign it with your wand dipped in your own blood which seals it, then you just give it to someone you trust to keep for you.'

'Okay, that's easy then, you can keep it, because it will be you and Tonks getting everything, all my parents money, the house, Grimmauld place, the Black money and Kreacher, sorry about that.'

'We do not want anything, we want you alive and have a life with your son.'

'I want that too Remus, but it can't happen. Why didn't you let everyone know you were married?'

Remus and Tonks knew Harry wanted to change the subject, 'We know how they feel about my mother marrying a muggle and about Remus, we did not want word to get back to him, not yet.'

'Let's not worry about that right now, we'll eat and then I will examine you. You are supposed to be relaxing, no stress.'

'My whole life has been stress, but thanks Mrs. Tonks.'

'No thanks necessary, I'm going to have a grandson soon, at least I know his name.'

'Where is dad?' Tonks instantly saw her mother's face fall, 'Mum, where's dad?'

'He had to leave Dora, he's a muggle, you know what will happen if they found him.'

'But we're protected here, he didn't need to go.'

'He's going to keep checking in, but we both agreed it was safer and if they hear he's gone, then hopefully they will not bother us. They only have something against muggles and muggleborns, not purebloods.'

'And werewolves,' Remus said then looked at his wife, 'Even though I wish Ted didn't do this, it was the wisest decision. He's a very clever man, I'm sure he can keep himself hidden.'

'But I'll miss him.'

'He won't be gone for good Dora, just for a while, then he can pop in for quick visits. You know you're father would do anything to protect you, so let him do this as it's all he can do because he can't do magic to help, but leaving is something he can do.'

'I get the danger he's in, but I'll miss him.'

'I know, we all will, now eat up, all of you,' Andromeda smiled kindly then watched her family eat as her thoughts drifted to her husband, alone, out there someone without any type of protection. She hoped to see him again one day, but Andromeda and Ted both knew that might not happen, so they said their goodbyes knowing it might be the last time, but Andromeda was never going to voice her belief to her daughter, especially now she was already concerned about Harry and the baby.

After they finished eating, the four walked into one of the rooms that had been set up like a hospital room. Andromeda gestured for Harry to lie on the bed.

'I hope you won't get too embarrassed Harry but I need to see if your forming right so you can give birth.'

'I'm used to Madame Pomfrey seeing me Mrs. Tonks, so it's fine, I've gotten used to it.'

'Alright, then I'll conjure some curtains around you or do you want Dora and Remus to leave?'

'No, as you said, we're family, I'm fine with Tonks and Remus staying,' Harry slowly stripped off his clothes, lay down and bent his knees as he parted them.

'You know which position you need to be in, that's good,' Andromeda smiled then started to examine Harry then she performed her charms over his stomach to see how the baby was, 'You're just about there and if you don't go into labour early you'll be ready. The baby is healthy and has a strong heartbeat. So dress then you can take your potions. Do you have enough to keep you going?'

'Yes, Madame Pomfrey made sure to give me enough.'

'Sorry I looked Harry but that is so strange to see on a man, another hole,' Remus smirked.

Harry chuckled along with Tonks and her mother, 'Yeah, when Madame Pomfrey explained that a passage would form, I fainted again, I don't normally faint.'

'I'm sure hearing you have to develop another hole so you could give birth would make any man faint. Did you feel it at all?'

'Yes, but it didn't hurt, it works slowly, that's what one of the potions is for, the other is for my body to carry a child since we aren't like woman who have a womb, so I have an artificial one now that keeps the baby safe and alive.'

'I knew men could fall pregnant, but that's all I know. There was no reason for me to read up on it. When did you work out you were gay?'

'Not long before we got together. I was watching him, a lot, trying to get information and to work on the magical transference spell. One night I saw him naked, the next day in transfiguration I was supposed to change my bottle into a candle. Well let's say my mind was on a certain part of his anatomy, did that shock professor McGonagall.'

'You mean you transfigured your bottle into a cock?' Tonks asked then burst out laughing along with Remus and her mother as Harry nodded. Even though Harry was still hurt by his lover, he couldn't help laugh at that memory of what he had done in class, it was hilarious, seeing a large and very real looking cock sitting on his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Hermione and Ron arrived the morning of Harry's seventeenth birthday. First they had both been shocked into silence when they saw Harry's very pregnant stomach. It took Harry ages to get a word out of either of them, finally he tapped their faces then took their hands and placed them on his stomach. They had just sat down with him when Harry went into labour. Remus and Andromeda helped Harry into the room, Hermione, Ron and Tonks following. Hermione blushed and turned her back as Remus helped Harry undress.

'If you keep your back to me Hermione you'll miss the birth of your godson,' Harry said then groaned as he clutched his stomach.

'But Harry, you're naked.'

'Yeah, but I'm about to give birth, you don't want to miss it and I don't really care who sees me right now, so if you and Ron are fine with seeing me, then watch.'

'Okay,' Hermione said quietly as she turned but looked at Harry's face making Remus and Tonks laugh.

'Oh blimey,' Harry grabbed his stomach again as he watched Andromeda examining him, 'Am I ready because I'm supposed to have two weeks to go?'

'Yes, you are, but you are not ready to push, try to breathe through the contractions, hold onto something, it does help, a little.'

'Here, hold my hand Harry,' Hermione put her hand in Harry's.

'Just be warned Hermione, when Harry has a contraction he won't realise how tight he will squeeze your hand. It's be known that woman will break their husbands hands during labour, Harry might be the same,' Andromeda explained.

'I'll handle it and I'm sure it can be healed after,' Hermione smiled down at Harry, 'But I might give you my left hand,' Harry chuckled as he felt Hermione move her hand out of his then slipped her other hand in his, 'There, at least I can still write if you do damage it.'

'I can just hold something else you know, I don't want to hurt you.'

'I'll be fine Harry, since you are giving birth to my godson, I want to help. Now listen to your healer.'

'Yes…ma'am,' Harry smirked then groaned loudly as he grabbed at his stomach.

'Breath Harry, try not to push, you're not ready.'

'Shit,' Harry groaned loudly, 'I'm never doing this again.'

'At least I'm getting to see what I'll be going through one day,' Tonks smiled, 'I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.'

'Most expectant mothers do not want to see this, but all woman are different Dora,' Andromeda explained, 'Alright Harry, on the next contraction I need you to push, hold it as long as you can and I'll tell you when to stop.'

'Okay,' Harry panted, 'Sorry Hermione.'

'What for?'

Harry groaned loudly as he pushed, squeezing Hermione's hand. When Andromeda told him to stop and relaxed he looked at Hermione.

'For that, sorry,' Harry panted heavily.

'It's fine, I'll handle it, but you have a strong grip Harry,' Hermione felt Harry try to pull his hand out of hers, 'No, I'll deal with it.'

'Thanks,' Harry panted, 'Oh shit,' Harry groaned again as he pushed and felt Remus at his back helping him sit up a bit, 'Bloody hell, it hurts more than I thought it would.'

Harry fell back onto the bed again, 'I can just see how much pain you're in but what you're doing is something I would never do. You're bloody brave and thick Harry,' Ron chuckled.

'Thanks mate, oh shit, another one,' Harry started pushing but this time he couldn't just keep it to a groan he screamed until he fell back onto the bed.

'Not long Harry, Dora give Harry a sip of water.'

Tonks stepped to Harry with a glass and straw, 'Slowly Harry.'

Harry nodded then sipped the water, 'Thanks,' he panted then groaned again.

'I can see the head.'

'Hermione, Ron have a look, watch James come out,' Harry panted then it hit him again, 'Fuck,' Harry shouted as he pushed, 'How much longer?'

'Not long, but the next one Harry, push as hard as you can and hold it as long as you can.'

'Okay,' Harry closed his eyes waiting for the feeling, then it hit, Remus instantly helped him sit up as Harry started pushing.

'Head's out, not long now,' Andromeda said as she kept checking the baby, 'Black hair, like his dad.'

'And his name sake,' Remus smiled down at Harry, 'Oh another one.'

Harry grunted as he pushed, then felt it, his son was born, 'Is he okay?'

'Fine,' Andromeda quickly cast a few charms over the baby, then placed three drops of potion into his mouth, James let out a loud cry, 'Here is your son Harry,' she placed James in Harry's arms then went back to clean Harry up.

'You're a daddy,' Hermione said then sniffed.

'Yeah, I am,' Harry bent forward and placed a soft kiss to his son's forehead, 'He's beautiful, James, my son.'

Everyone heard the emotion in Harry's voice but could also see his eyes fill with tears as he watched his son. They knew it was for two reasons, the love he already had for his son and the betrayal he felt from James' other father.

'You need to drink this Harry, it's so your body will change back.' Harry took the small vial from Andromeda, drank the potion before looking back at his son.

'Do you realise that you and your son share the same birthday?' Ron asked.

'Oh yeah, we do, I forgot,' Harry smiled then looked up at Hermione, 'Hold your godson, I would like to shower, I feel all icky.' Harry placed James in Hermione's arms.

'Icky,' Ron laughed, 'icky, Harry Potter said icky.'

'Prat, but I do, it's so strange.'

'Well there is a lot of icky stuff on you,' Andromeda smiled, 'So let Remus help you because you will be sore for a day or two.'

'Up you get Harry, there's a bathroom right through the door,' Remus gently helped Harry sit up, 'Do you want me to get you a robe?'

'No, just some clothes I can put on after.'

'I'll get you in then get your clothes.'

Ron watched his friend slowly walk through the door before watching the girl he liked hold Harry's baby. He used to feel so jealous of Harry and Hermione's friendship, always wondering if Hermione liked Harry, but now Ron knew Harry was gay he wasn't concerned anymore, he just had to get up the courage to tell Hermione how he felt.

After showering Harry watched Andromeda give James a bath then Harry helped dress his son. He only had a few basic clothes that he bought during his last Hogsmeade weekend, so Harry realised he would need to get out and buy a lot more. He discussed some more things with Remus and found he wouldn't need to go into Gringotts, just transfer the money over similar to the muggle world, but it's done with his wand and not a bank card.

'I'll show you how to make his bottles soon, but I have one ready for you,' Andromeda smiled as she handed Harry a bottle.

'Thanks Mrs. Tonks,' Harry smiled down at his son then gently placed the bottle in his mouth, 'I can't tell who he looks like.'

'If you ask me, it's your mouth, nose and chin, same as James, the rest might be his,' Remus explained.

'I hope he doesn't have dark eyes,' Harry sighed then shook his head before studying his son's features.

'So you never told him?' Hermione asked.

'No, I didn't tell anyone, just used a glamour to make sure no one found out. You know, Dumbledore was good seeing through those types of spells, it's a wonder he didn't work it out.'

'He might have, then realised if you didn't tell him or us that you might have wanted to keep it quiet. It's hard to believe he's really gone,' Remus said sadly.

'Yeah, I figured he'd be the one to finish it after I'm gone. You two, you have to remember, you can't stop me.'

'Don't tell me because I will,' Hermione sniffed.

'I'd rather not know either,' Ron said.

'For now, let's just spend our time together and let James get to know all of us,' Remus said, then took his wife's hand to leave the three friends together. He knew this was hard on Hermione and Ron, but now because of James, Harry knew how much he was giving up but he also knew he had no choice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry sat on his bed in the spare room at the Tonks home holding his son in his arms. He stared down at the little face and could see a part of his father, Harry instantly stopped those thoughts, Severus had betrayed everyone including him. Now Harry had their son but he also had to die. Harry had organised for Remus and Tonks too take care of James, to have legal guardianship of him. Harry knew James would be loved and looked after, they would keep him safe, as safe as they could. Harry had also removed a few memories so when his son was older, he could be shown that Harry wanted him, but fate had stepped in and there was nothing he could do. So apart from Harry talking to his son, he'd been holding his huge stomach at the time, he told his son how much he was loved, then about the prophecy, so even though he wanted to live and raise his son, nothing could stop him dying. So when he was older James would see that memory of Harry speaking to him before he was born.

Hermione and Ron stepped into the room with Remus and Tonks, 'Hey,' Ron said softly.

Harry looked up, 'It's time, oh god, I don't want to leave him.'

'Something has to be done now, he has control over the ministry, over everything,' Ron said.

'We know you'll miss him Harry, but Albus explained what you need to do. You know we would help, but this was your decision,' Remus said sadly.

'It's the right decision, James will be loved and looked after with you,' Harry stood up with his son in his arms, then gently kissed his forehead, 'I love you my son, know I will go to my death in the hope you survive, that all of you survive,' Harry kissed his son again then placed the baby in Tonks arms, 'Love him.'

'We will and we will keep him safe. Just do what you can to return to him, to us.'

'We're going to try,' Ron gave Tonks a gentle one arm hug then he hugged Remus before Hermione did, 'Let's get this done.'

Harry quickly kissed James' head, grabbed his bag and hurried from the room with Hermione and Ron behind him.

Over the next few months Harry never stopped working, never stopped trying to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. But even with their work, how dangerous it was, Harry never stopped thinking about James and constantly took his small picture of his son out of his pocket and would stare at it before kissing it and putting it back in his pocket then he would get to work again with the help of his two friends. Three times he had snuck back to the house, Remus and Tonks left Harry alone with their son, but he never stayed for long, just a couple of hours then he was gone again.

Things turned for the worse when Ron left, then Harry almost died at Godric's Hollow, but thanks to Hermione, she saved him and got them both out of there right before Voldemort turned up. But the actions that Hermione needed to save Harry came with a consequence, he's wand was destroyed, beyond any wand maker could repair. Then things turned right as Harry almost died again, this time Ron saved him and they had the sword which Harry made Ron use to destroy the horcrux. Then things turned worse, they were captured, taken to Voldemort's headquarters at Malfoy manor. One thing Harry was pleased about even though he tried to stop it, Pettigrew, the man that had betrayed his parents was dead. Finally Harry and Ron were able to help the prisoners with Dobby's help, then they rescued Hermione but again it had a consequence, Dobby died in Harry's arms.

They were able to successfully break into Gringotts with help from Griphook, but when the traitorous goblin turned on them, they were lucky to escape with their lives let alone the horcrux.

Hogwarts was hard on Harry, he saw Snape, the first time he had seen him since he killed Albus Dumbledore and even though Harry's heart still ached for the man, Harry loudly told Snape exactly what he thought of him and for a moment, Harry thought he saw regret and sadness in the older man's eyes, but Harry knew he was wrong, too much going on around him, he didn't see what he thought he saw, it was just wishful thinking.

When only Nagini was left, they went in search for Voldemort, they found him and Snape in the shrieking shake and even though Harry was heartbroken at what his lover and father to his son had done, he felt like his heart was crumbling to pieces as Voldemort left Snape to die. Harry raced to his side and for some unknown reason tried to save him.

'Take…them…see…me,' Snape's voice croaked.

Harry realised what Snape was asking and Hermione handed him a vial to take the memories from Snape. So even though he would never forgive this man for betraying him and what they had, he did not want him to die, but die he did as Harry watched as his life slipped from his bitten and bloody body.

Harry needed advice on how to get Nagini, he went to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, but his old mentor was gone, all the portraits were empty. Harry stared at the vial in his hand and wondered what it contained and could he watch the memories of Severus Snape after being betrayed. Finally Harry realised this might be his only chance to find out if Severus had felt anything for him at all, so he entered the memory.

Harry stumbled out of Severus' memory and fell to the floor in complete shock. He finally knew it all, why Severus had done what he did. Dumbledore was dying, he asked Severus to kill him but to keep the pretense up at being a death eater, that is why he made Harry believe it, so Voldemort and all the Slytherin students would believe it.

'I'm so sorry my love, but know that you live on in your son, I named him James. Even though you did not like my father or godfather, James Sirius Potter is your son. He's with good people love, Remus and Tonks are going to raise him. I have not seen him since he was seven months old and only for a couple of hours, I miss him terribly. But I go to my death knowing I'm doing everything in my power to make sure he has a good life,' Harry sighed wearily, 'It's time to meet you on the other side, I hope,' Harry stood looked around once more before slipping his cloak over him and walked slowly down through the castle. He kept thinking Ron and Hermione knew to kill the snake, so if he was dead and they killed the snake, then someone could finally finish off Voldemort, for good.

Harry woke and realised he was alive, but he had no idea how, then his thoughts drifted to what Dumbledore had told him, the horcrux was destroyed but he didn't die, Dumbledore knew this and didn't tell him. Harry had seen the small twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and realised why the old man had made Harry believe he had to die. Harry did what his mother did, so his friends still fighting up at the castle should have the same protection his mother gave him. It might not have worked as well as his did, but it should keep them relatively safe.

When everyone shouted that Harry was alive, he never moved, but Voldemort looked completely stunned and if Harry wasn't mistaken a little scared. For whatever reason that Harry couldn't explain, Harry was calm and in control while he spoke to Tom Riddle. As a bright ray of sunlight broke through the damaged wall Harry and Voldemort's spells hit with Harry's spell forcing the green of the killing curse back onto Voldemort killing him instantly. It took three seconds before the place exploded with cheers, shouts and laughter.

Harry was too tired and too heartbroken to care who was thanking him, who was talking, but when he saw the two bodies of Remus and Tonks, he's thoughts went to his son. Oh James, I hope you're okay, I know Andromeda will care for you, but I can't help feel so scared that something has happened to her as well. I will get there, I promise, please just hold out a little longer my son. Harry's eyes were closed as he spoke with his son, spoke from his heart, now he just had to escape all the well wishes and get to James and hoped everyone was alright.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry was trying to get through the huge crowd that had formed around him when he saw her, saw her holding two boys in her arms.

'James,' Harry screamed then pushed and ran towards Andromeda who placed James in his arms, and all Harry could do was kiss his son all over his face making the boy giggle, 'Oh James, oh my boy,' Harry hugged his son tight to his chest, 'Andromeda, are you okay?'

'Yes, I heard Harry, then I was told about Dora and Remus, I had to come when I heard you survived. I knew you'd be anxious to see James. But we all did what you asked Harry, showed him so many memories of you that he knows you're his daddy. Remus couldn't bring himself to make himself believe his was James' father. So your son knows exactly who you are, we made sure of that by calling you daddy all the time.'

Harry moved and kissed Andromeda on the cheek, 'Thank you so much for taking care of him. How's Teddy though?' Harry looked down at the sleeping month old baby in his grandmother's arms.

'He's a good baby.'

'Why did they both turn up, Remus I get, but Tonks, she just had Teddy, she should have stayed with you.'

'She couldn't and spoke to me a few days ago. She knew this was coming and she knew that I would care for Teddy and James if anything happened to her and Remus,' she smiled, 'I'm so pleased you survived, now you can have a life with your son, just make sure you visit me a lot as I am his grandmother. I should go see them one last time.'

'I'm sorry about your husband Andromeda, we heard what happened. Now you've lost your daughter on top of your husband.'

'We all did what we had to, to give all the children a good life, Teddy is the son of a werewolf, he would have been hunted if you didn't win and if anyone found out that James was your son, he would have been in danger as well.'

'I know, but Teddy's without his parents now, but one thing Teddy has that I never had. A loving grandmother and a godfather that will be there for him, forever, but go on, I'm going to get reacquainted with my son.'

'Here's his bag,' Andromeda placed the large strange over Harry's shoulder, kissed James then Harry before moving over to her dead daughter and son in law.

Harry moved to the corner and sat with James on his lap, 'Oh how much you've grown James and you have your father's dark eyes.'

'Harry,' Minerva said quietly as she knelt down, 'Is he Severus'?'

'Yes, but how did you know?'

'I can see his eyes, but Albus' portrait explained about your relationship.'

'I never told him because I kept getting these feelings, now he'll never know. But professor, he didn't do what we thought, it was planned by Dumbledore, all of it. I feel so guilty now, I called him a coward, never told him I was going to have his son, I gave up on him.'

'Hush Harry, Severus is alive, he was found in a deep coma, but alive. I saw the memory you left in the pensieve. Albus saw you leave and explained to me what he thought it was. I showed Kingsley so he would know that Severus was really on our side. Do you want to take your son and see Severus?'

'Yes,' Harry slowly stood trying to keep from groaning.

'I think it might be wise to let Poppy take care of you as well.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled down at James who was holding his collar as they moved towards the busted door, but Harry stopped, 'Kingsley, um sorry, minister, just so you know, Draco Malfoy actually helped me. I'm sure he can explain but if you need answers, I'll be in the hospital with my son and his father.'

'Harry, son and who is the other father?'

'Severus, we got together right after Sirius died.'

'Then I think you will need to explain an awful lot, but go, I can see you need healing. I will need to work on talking with you, Hermione and Ron, but you've got time.'

'Okay, thanks, Malfoy,' Harry nodded to the blond and got a nod back before he followed Minerva to the make shift hospital on the ground floor, 'Oh Sev, is he going to be alright professor?'

'Yes, but it will take time. First though, let's get you healed so you can care for your son,' Minerva took Harry's arm and led him over to the matron, 'Poppy, can you see to Harry while I take care of James?'

'Yes certainly, Mr. Potter, please sit.'

Harry kissed James' forehead then handed him to Minerva but laughed when James grabbed her broach then put his mouth over it.

'Oh James, no one ever touches that broach.'

'You did and I can see your son is just like you. You did the same whenever I held you as a child.'

'Oh now you're embarrassing me,' Harry smiled wearily before he sat on the side of the bed, then watched as the matron moved her wand over him, healing his many wounds and before he knew it, three potions were being forced into his mouth, 'Oh shit, sorry,' Harry grimaced.

'Language in front of the child. Now tell me Mr. Potter, who delivered him and how did it go?'

'Andromeda Tonks did and it went good, painful, but good. Oh he was born on my birthday, two weeks early,' Harry smiled over at his son, 'Can I go see Severus now?'

'If you must, but he won't wake for a while, days at the earliest.'

'I know, but I need to see him before I work on where I can put James to bed. I wish I could stay right here with Sev and James.'

'We can conjure a cot for your son and you can take the bed beside Severus. But you look like you can barely stay awake,' Minerva said.

'I haven't slept in so long, I don't even know how long. But I'll be okay, I have to for James,' Harry stood slowly then held out his arms taking his son and bag, 'I'll be over there,' Harry walked slowly towards the unconscious form of his lover then sat down in the chair, 'That's your other daddy James, but he's really sick.'

'Dada,' James patted Harry's cheek.

'Yes, I'm your daddy, but so he is. You'll meet him soon enough my boy.'

'Am I seeing right Minerva?' Arthur asked as he stared into the room.

'Yes, that's Harry with his son, James, and Severus is the other father.'

'How did they keep that a secret?'

'A lot of work Arthur, but those two men are used to keeping their secrets and their feelings closed off that no one would pick up on anything. How are you and Molly Arthur?'

'Oh the other healer found Fred was breathing, but his still unconscious and she believes he will be for a long time. The wall that fell on him cracked his skull and she thinks there might be a bit of brain damage, but until he wakes she can't tell. When I saw Harry I thought I would let him know. We all know what Harry gets like when someone dies, blames himself.'

'Yes he does, but right now Arthur, I don't believe his thinking about anything but his son and he's exhausted. I was going to suggest looking after James so he could sleep, but they have been apart for a long time, so I knew Harry would want him close. I should put a cot there before Harry ends up asleep with his son in his arms,' Minerva conjured a cot and floated it between the two bed, she also had it made with linen, blanket and pillow with a small mobile hanging above it with all types of creatures, including a white owl in memory of Hedwig, a large black dog for Sirius, a stag for Harry and his father James, and a doe for Lily and Severus and a phoenix for Albus. Harry smiled as stared at the floating animals then placed James in the cot, covered him and he was staring up at the magical twirling animals until his eyes couldn't stay open, much like Harry's whose head dropped onto the bed beside Severus' hand falling into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry woke with a start, 'James,' he called when he noticed the cot was empty.

Poppy raced over, 'He's fine Harry, look,' she motioned towards another bed where Molly Weasley was holding James while she sat with her son.

Harry relaxed, 'Sorry for yelling, how's Sev?'

'He's coming along, he might even wake today, if not today, tomorrow. How are you feeling now?'

'Sore, stiff, but good,' Harry stood and stretched, 'How long did I sleep?'

'About Seventeen hours Harry, I moved you to the bed when I noticed you were asleep and before you asked, everyone has been taking care of James for you. Andromeda knew you wouldn't want him away from you, so she headed home but she did send more clothes for him.'

'I knew I was tired, but I was absolutely knackered. Thank you Madame Pomfrey, for everything,' Harry smiled then walked over to the bed, 'Thanks Mrs. Weasley.'

'Oh Harry, you're welcome, he's such a sweet thing,' Molly lifted James who was reaching for Harry.

Harry took his son, kissing him all over his face again, 'Oh my boy, I bet you've had everyone hopping and probably wrapped around your little finger.'

'Yes, he has Harry, even some of the staff has taken to young James here.'

'How's Fred?' Harry looked down at Fred then George who was asleep with his head on Fred's bed.

'Coming along, Poppy thinks he's going to be fine once his brain and skull is healed. Ron explained what happened.'

'Yeah, we just came upon Fred, George and Percy when it happened.'

'Why don't you go eat Harry and your son is due for some food. The house elves know about James, so they will send up food suitable for a small boy.'

'Yeah, I am hungry, thanks again Mrs. Weasley,' Harry moved over to the matron, 'I'm going to feed James, can you let me know if Sev wakes?'

'I will Harry, now eat, you can use it.'

Harry walked out of the makeshift hospital and into the great hall, sat down at a table where food, a high chair appeared beside him, tea, juice and even a bowl of baby food and a small cup of milk that had a small spout for a young child all appeared on the table. Harry placed his son in the chair then he would spoon food into his son's mouth then take a fork full of food for himself, or take a sip of his tea.

'You seem a natural at that mate,' Ron smiled as he sat with Hermione.

'It was bottles last time I fed him.'

'I've eaten Harry, let me finish feeding James so you can eat,' Hermione suggested.

'Thanks Hermione,' Harry handed her the baby spoon while he started eating but kept his eyes on James, 'I can't believe how big he is?'

'We were gone for a while Harry. But can you believe it mate, he's dead and your alive.'

Harry chuckled, 'I think me surviving is the biggest shock out of those two things.'

'What about professor Snape Harry?' Hermione asked softly.

'You'll see the memory later, but it's all good, everything is explained and why he made me believe he betrayed us. I'm just waiting for him to wake so I can introduce James to him. I wonder how he will take the news his a father?'

'Probably shock his greasy hair white,' Ron smirked.

'It's anything but greasy, it's so smooth to touch, I loved running my fingers through his hair.'

'Okay, we see a baby with your hair and we've heard rumours that you have a son, so what's going on Harry?' Neville asked as he sat down with some other friends.

'Hey,' Harry smiled, 'Yes, this is James, my son. I left him with Remus and Tonks while I was away. James say hi to my friends,' Harry smiled at his son who waved but kept eating, 'Seems he likes his food.'

'Harry,' Poppy raced over, 'he's awake, a bit disoriented, but I thought you'd want to know.'

'Thanks Madame Pomfrey, we'll be right there. I'll just let James finish eating,' Harry looked at James, 'It's time to meet your other daddy James, oh blimey, I wonder what he's going to say,' Harry ran his hand down James' hair.

'Who is his other father?' Seamus asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other then at James before they all looked at their friends.

'Severus Snape,' Harry shrugged, 'We got together not long after Sirius died, when we started back here. Look, there's a lot to go into, but James is finished, I'm sure Hermione and Ron can fill you in. Come on son, time to let your daddy know about you. Talk to you all later,' Harry hurried from the great hall and back into the makeshift hospital. He saw Severus sitting up against some pillows, looking pale and tired. Harry slowly made his way over and saw Severus' eyes widened, 'Hey.'

'Harry, oh my, why didn't you tell me?'

'I knew something was going on but you said it was nothing, so I decided to keep the fact I was pregnant a secret. I never knew this could happen, when Madame Pomfrey told me I fainted. But later, meet James, James this is your other daddy.'

'James, after your father.'

Harry shrugged, 'James Sirius Potter, we'll have to add Snape. But I thought you betrayed me Sev, so I made sure he had nothing to do with you.'

'I know, I didn't want to, Albus thought it would be better. But James, I have a son named after a man I hated.'

'Sev, behave,' Harry smiled then leant down and kissed him then sat James on the bed beside Severus but kept holding him so he wouldn't fall, 'James, can you say hi.'

James waved but never said anything even though Andromeda said he could say basic words.

'He doesn't know me.'

'He hardly knows me, the only reason he does is I left memories with Remus and Tonks so they could show him and I snuck back three times, last time was two months ago. Thinking I was going to die, that you betrayed me, I gave them legal rights to raise him. But Remus made sure that if I survived that would all change back to me, which it has. Andromeda bought him to me early yesterday morning.'

'So you had to leave him.'

'Yeah, I did, it was heartbreaking to leave him. Did Dumbledore tell you he worked out I would survive?'

'No, he just said I had to explain why I killed him so you would know the truth. But I had a theory about why you survived.'

'The soul protected me.'

'Yes, it kept you alive as it was destroyed. But I heard he's dead, what happened?'

'I used the disarming charm, him the killing curse, the spells met but mine pushed his back onto him, killing him. He was using a wand that belonged to me, that I had won.'

'Oh baby, I can't believe you survived and we have a son.'

'It's hard to believe but I missed hearing you call me that. We have a lot to work out Sev, lots of plans to organise, like a home to live in so James can settle.'

'Let me heal then we will, then I will explain everything, I hated keeping anything from you, I had no choice though. But we both have what we wanted, each other, a family, a son and nothing can every come between us again.'

'No, nothing Sev,' Harry gazed into those dark onyx eyes he loved so much and felt his heart mending. James kept patting his hand, then reached out and grabbed Severus' nose making both men laugh because if any child was going to touch a part of Severus, it would be his overly large nose, but a nose that suits his face. Harry and Severus both kissed James' head making the boy giggle before they stared into each other's eyes, onyx to emerald and they saw the love there, saw the love they had for each other. So James sat between his two fathers, turning to look from one to the other, but the two men and a baby never realised they were being watched by the staff, their friends and the Weasleys, all were smiling as Harry and Severus never looked away from each other as their son sat between them.

The end:


End file.
